Find Me
by addie.obsessed
Summary: With Henry's health hanging on by a thread, there couldn't be a worse time to bring a new addition into the family. But what will Teddy do when she discovers that she's pregnant?


**Hi! So I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other fanfics for a while but the idea for this one popped into my head and I had to write it right now! ;) I hope you like it and please leave a review! I appreciate all feedback**

Sat on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands, Teddy stared at the red plus sign she held in her palm. Positive. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, jostling to gain her attention but only one surfaced – how was she going to cope? Henry had barely scraped through his last surgery alive, and even now it was touch and go. Each day brought with it a new pain, a new problem and it was becoming hard for both Teddy and Henry to manage. Seeing her husband in pain every day wore down Teddy's exterior shell, so much that her feelings were always visible, making work situations difficult. She would do anything she could to give Henry even just a few seconds of relief. And it was exactly this that had brought her to the place she was now. Pregnant. Teddy glanced down at her slightly rounded belly and rubbed it softly, imagining the perfect mix of her and Henry's DNA growing inside her. She would have to tell him, but not yet. Getting up and disposing of the rubbish, Teddy walked out of their bathroom on weary legs, and greeted her husband with a smile. He had been put on bed rest since his last surgery and she knew he was getting bored of it. Kissing him softly on the lips, she took his hand.

'I wish you didn't have to work so much.' Henry rasped, having just woken up from a nap.

'I know.' Teddy replied in a small voice, staring down at her feet, guilty.

'I miss seeing your beautiful face in the daytime, it makes it so much easier to stop feeling sorry for myself when you're here to show me how good I've got it.' Henry grinned, squeezing Teddy's hand. He knew his wife had a habit of beating herself up about the long hours that came with being a surgeon, and he didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

'How's your pain?' Teddy asked, running down the mental checklist she had to complete every morning before she could allow herself to leave the house.

'Same as always. I'm a pretty simple guy. No more side effects from the surgery than usual, all in all I'm feeling pretty good.' Henry replied beaming a reassuring smile up at his wife.

'How about the incision site. No swelling?' Teddy checked, gently feeling his chest.

'Nope. You can carry on with your day now honey, I'm really fine. Stop worrying.' Henry said, patting her hand.

'Well okay, as long as you're sure. And hey, I know you've been missing me so how about I cook dinner for us tonight? My treat.' Teddy suggested, grinning.

'Sounds perfect! Can we have spaghetti? Nothing else makes a sick guy feel as good as spaghetti does. You do know how to cook that right?' Henry teased.

'Hey! I'll have you know I can cook better than any of those Michelin Star idiots.' Teddy retorted indignantly, leaning down to kiss him goodbye before she grabbed her bag.

'See you later!' she called behind her as she walked out the door. She knew she would have to tell him about the baby over dinner – there was no way she could keep it to herself any longer, but a knot was growing in her stomach anticipating his reaction.

Teddy arrived at the hospital a quick ten minutes later and she ditched her stuff in the attending lounge, suiting up to operate on her first patient. 'Yang! I'm doing a cabbage in five, want to scrub in?' Teddy suggested, knowing that this wasn't part of Cristina's wish list but she was also aware that every possible surgery was appreciated.

'Sure! I'll be there in a sec.' Cristina replied, dropping the chart she was updating at the nurse's station, knowing some intern would get it. Teddy moved quickly into the OR, washing her hands with more haste than usual. She hadn't been feeling brilliant for the past couple days, so she wanted to distract herself with surgery. Teddy winced as a sharp pain tore through her stomach, and she clutched it in surprise. The pain grew stronger as she bent her knees, falling to the ground. What was happening? A sweat broke out on her forehead, and her face grew pale. Her breath growing heavy, Teddy stood again, re-washing her hands. She would just have to move through the pain, pregnancy couldn't compromise surgery. As the pain subsided, Teddy turned to see Cristina entering the OR behind her.

'Are you OK?' Cristina asked, concern clear on her face. Her mentor looked more pale than usual, and she appeared rattled.

'Yeah I'm fine. You want to open?' Teddy suggested, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

'Sure. Ten blade please?' Cristina commanded, taking control. Cutting the patient open, she smiled, happy that she had been gifted with such a selfless mentor. Instead of demanding that Cristina stand back and observe, Teddy had always allowed her to take a hands-on approach, and although she didn't always appear grateful, Cristina was.

Teddy's head started to spin as a wave of heat coursed through her body, and her vision became burry. 'Yang, I don't feel-' Teddy started, until her feet collapsed beneath her and she fell to the floor.

'Teddy! Teddy! What's going on, is she okay?' Cristina shouted, fearing for her friend. Nurses crowded around Teddy and lifted her onto a gurney, finding that her vitals were weak.

'Page someone, anyone!' Cristina yelled. 'We need to get to the source of the problem!'

'Her temp is spiking, we need help over here!' a voice called out from the crowd and Cristina's heart raced as all the possible causes flashed through her mind. She had seemed fine this morning, didn't appear ill or different in any way. What the hell had happened? Pausing suddenly, Cristina remembered hearing Teddy vomiting yesterday morning when she was passing by the bathroom. Could she be? Was it?

'Wait. I think she's pregnant.'


End file.
